STONEDbank
by GreenPikaa
Summary: It starts with one of the Monstercat artists, Direct, who is found passed out drunk in his bed by the duo Pegboard Nerds. Stephen walking was taking care of him. As PBN tried to leave, Braken & Tristam rush in. Stephen makes fun of them for being gay. They won't admit it. He & his torturers get them high & drunk to pass them out. They are taken to his dungeon to be tortured.


STONEDbank

Direct woke up in bed from being passed out. He was shirtless & reeked of alcohol. The nerds walked in the room to check on him. Alex held his nose in disgust.  
"Eughhh! THE FUCK IS THAT SMELL?!"  
Direct rolled over.  
"Uhh...I think it's coming from under there."  
Mike lifted the the blanket up. Blood. Some of it was strangely colored. some of the blood was a dark reddish-brown while some of it was lighter, more like a flesh pink. He wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
"Um, maybe we should leave, Alex."  
"Right."  
Then Braken rushed in, knocking over Alex & running into Stephen Walking, who was chilling against the wall.  
"Well hey there, fuckboy."  
"Fuckboy?!" Braken gasped.  
"Yeah, fuckboy. Because you love Tristam so much."  
"We're not gay!"  
Stephen snorted with amusement. Soon Tristam came in, nearly tripping over Braken.  
"Oh look, the whole gay squad is here now." Stephen snickered.  
"Who're you calling gay?! We're not gay!"  
"Really? Says the guy who tried to make love with Braken."  
Braken blushed with embarrassment. This reminded him of a previous party where he & Tristam got so drunk that they thought they were actually gay & almost did it in the bed upstairs.  
"I'm tired of hearing your crap, Stephen!"  
Tristam stomped out of the room.  
"Wait!"  
Braken ran after him.  
"Gay love is on the run!" Stephen shouted after them,  
"Shut up!" Tristam yelled over his shoulder.  
They all had left. Direct got out of bed to pull out his stash of weed from underneath it. He & Stonebank secretly sold it on the streets to make extra money for the artists. It had a major effect on the label's income. Sooner or later someone would find out, possibly getting them kicked out or arrested. He walked 2 floors down to the living room to burn the weed in the fireplace. Of course, he had no idea about the effects of weed & got himself stoned. Hellberg walked by & covered his nose with a handkerchief so he wouldn't be affected. However the nerds enjoyed the smell & gladly let themselves get stoned. Stephen was watching from the hallway.  
"There goes Hellberg, probably to get drunk & have an excuse to fuck Rich some more!"  
Meanwhile Tristam was sitting out on the balcony. He was upset from the taunting. Stephen walked over to him.  
"You all right? Worried about your future husband?"  
"Fuck off, Stephen. Go away."  
"Look, I really am sorry, man. Why don't we go upstairs? I'll get you a beer. That'll make you feel better, right?"  
He gently tugged him by his collar. He covered Tristam's nose & is own with his handkerchiefs. He didn't want him to get stoned. At least not went upstairs to the party room. Every MoC artist was there, including GQ, who was already wasted. He went over to grope Ephixa. Stephen dragged Tristam over to the table with beer, He suddenly pushed him up against the wall next to it. Tristam's eyes widened with fear. He knew he made a huge mistake coming here.

"Want some beer?" : )  
Stephen forced him to chug the beer until he used up 10 bottles of them. Now Tristam was completely wasted. Braken happened to walk in right at that moment. When Stephen glared a him he knew something bad was about to happen. Stephen did the same thing while the Canadian grope Braken's waist.  
"We're not gayyyy, we sweaaar..." Tristam mumbled drunkly.  
The bearded man dragged them back down to the living room, tossing them in front of the fireplace & letting them get stoned. The alcohol & weed overwhelmed them, & they passed out, sprawled onto the floor.

Tristam woke up with a massive hangover. He tried to get up, but he couldn't wrists & ankles felt numb. His eyes unclouded & he realized he was shackled to a table. Braken & GQ were across from him, also trapped. GQ looked over & saw Ephixa staring straight at him.  
"Oh, well, Ephixa...h-hey there, buddy..."  
Ephixa whipped out his AK-47 & shot him the the wrist. GQ let out a massive wail of pain.  
"You fuck with me like that at a party again & I'll shoot you again. Perhaps in the dick next time? You wouldn't like that, would you? Unless you do like that stuff..."  
He took out a jar with a strange brown spider in it & dumped it on GQ's exposed body, giving the man a massive, painful hardening. He let out another even louder, terrifying wail. Tristam shuddered uncomfortably. Then Stephen walked in, over to him.  
"You won't admit that you're gay?" Then I'll make you believe it!"  
He began painfully pushing into him. Tristam started crying & screamed in pain. The bearded man repeatedly did this until after 10 minutes. He then left his limp body to take a break & went over Braken, carrying a pool noodle.  
"Look what I got, Kraken. It's one of your tentacles. I chopped it off your body last night but I think you were too drunk to notice."  
He proceeded to use it on him. Braken tried holding in his screams, but couldn't keep them in. He too started screaming in pain. He pushed it up inside of him until it could go up no further. He stopped after another 10 minutes, leaving it hanging out of the boy's body. He motioned the nerds to come over, who were waiting in shadows by the door. They went over to Tristam, covering him with kisses & pain. While alex violently deepthroated him, Mike violently pushed inside him.  
"NOOOO! STOOOOOP!"  
The weed & alcohol inside him kicked full on, causing him to see many dups of the nerds.  
"WHAT THE HELL?! NOW YOU'RE SPAWNING 2 MILLION FUCKING NERDS IN THIS PLACE!"  
After several minutes that felt like hours, the weed & drunkness eventually wore off. Tristam realized that he was screeching for no reason. Stephen laughed harshly at him. By now the Canadian boy was bleeding. It was the same color scheme of blood Mike found in Direct's bed. He was in major pain from the merciless torture. The 3 torturers involved signaled each other that it was over & they exited the room.  
Now what would Stephen & his cruel friends do when they came back?  
To be continued.


End file.
